A Peachy Valentine
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Watch Yugi and Tea as they prepare for the big day. It's White Day! Here's part two.
1. Chapter 1

A Peachy Valentine

For those of you who don't know, Valentine's Day in Japan is slightly different in a cute way. A girl makes homemade chocolates for the boy she likes, and if the boy likes her back, he returns the favor. This happens about a month later on White Day. The boy has it easier, he can use store bought white chocolate.

I haven't decided if I'll do a part two for White Day.

Takes place sometime after the Pharaoh left.

Unlike my first story, Mrs. Gardner isn't psycho.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Yugi was looking in his mirror.

"Looking good, just the right amount of wristbands." Yugi thought as he dressed for school. He straightened his collar.

"Now for the hair. Got to look hot."

He grabbed the maximum strength hair gel.

Meanwhile in the Gardner household, Tea was putting on the finishing touches.

"A bit of mascara, not too much, there…done." She thought. She grabbed her book bag and went down stairs.

"Mom, where is the chocolate?"

"Right here."

"Thanks Mom." Tea picked up the neatly wrapped package and turned to leave.

"Tea you need to eat something."

"Can't, too nervous."

"Don't worry honey; I'm sure Yugi will love it. Have some tea and toast, it will settle your stomach. Besides it's too early. You will be a bother…"

"Ok, Mom…Give me the toast."

Mrs. Gardner handed the food with a smile. Tea felt lucky, her parents liked Yugi a lot.

After breakfast Tea walked to the game shop and knocked on the side entrance that led directly to the Mutou household. Tea let out a sigh of relief that Yugi answered the door and not Grandpa.

"Hi Tea, come in for a minute."

She stepped inside and he shut the door.

"Hi Yugi, here I made this for you."

Tea blushed to her ears.

"Thanks Tea, mind if I open it now?"

"No go ahead. I would rather you did."

Yugi was hoping for a personal gift. They have been flirting but with no talk about a relationship. They walked into the kitchen, and Yugi put his breakfast dishes in the sink.

"You look nice Yugi."

"You too, but you always do…"

"Thanks" Tea couldn't stop blushing. Yugi opened the present and looked at the clearly homemade present.

"Wow Tea this must have taken you a long time."

"Not really, Mom helped."

Yugi tasted one.

"It's great!"

"Oh thanks Yugi!" Tea blushed, smiled wide and through her arms around Yugi. He hugged her back.

"I'll hide these in my room or Grandpa will steal them."

"Ok."

Yugi dashed up the stairs, hid the chocolates and ran back down.

"Should I ask her? Yeah, I will! No better time than right now!" Yugi thought. He walked into the kitchen and said:

"Tea, I don't want to respond to this gift in a month. I want to know now."

Tea noticed how serious Yugi was; she admired this new more confident Yugi.

"Tea, I like you as more than a friend. Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?"

Tea blushed right up to the roots of her hair.

"Yes Yugi I will be honored to be your girlfriend."

Yugi had a big grin on his face and noted the time.

"We better get going."

Yugi held out his hand. Tea clasped her new boyfriend's hand and they headed out the door.

"There is only one thing that worries me, Yugi."

"What's that?"

"Your fangirls."

"So what? They will just have to get over it."

Tea starred at Yugi in wonder.

"Oh Yugi! You are so manly!"

Yugi walked with a sly smile on his face.

"Babe, you don't know the half of it."

A blushing Tea glomped Yugi.

"My boyfriend is so cool." She thought.

They walked to school holding hands with big goofy grins on their faces. By the end of first period, everyone knew they were together.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: White Day

Someone wanted a lemon; I don't think these two would do that after only a month. Any who enjoy.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Tea was nervous it was March 14th, White Day. Last night Yugi called, he said he was going to come over this morning. Yugi never came to her house _before _school.

"It must be because of White Day…Is the present so big he couldn't bring it to school?"

Tea was getting excited, just then the doorbell rang.

"It's Yugi!"

Tea dashed down the stairs and pushed back her giggling mom from the door. She swung the door open. In front of her face was a giant bouquet of white roses.

"Oh, Yugi they're beautiful!"

Yugi stepped inside and Tea shut the door.

"Happy White Day Tea!"

"Yugi, thank you!"

She threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. After a moment they parted and Yugi presented the flowers, Tea almost took them when a thought occurred to her.

"Wait Yugi, the girls will never believe me…"

She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

"There now I have proof that it wasn't my father or someone else. Yugi how could you afford these? White roses are so expensive." Said Tea as she made the picture her wallpaper, she didn't notice Yugi's smirk. The flowers weren't all. He planned on giving her chocolates at lunch in front of everybody.

"Grandpa gave me the money; he's in a good mood because of his sweetheart."

"Grandpa has a sweetheart?"

"Yup, a widow lady works for the distribution for Industrial Illusions."

"A widow lady delivers all of those boxes?!"

"No, no, no she doesn't _deliver_ them, she does the arrangements. Used to be over the phone, but one day the phone lines were down, so she came in person. Even after the phones got fixed, she still stops by, _personally_."

"Oh, how cute. Well, good for Grandpa! Look at the time! I'll give these to mom and we need to get to school."

Tea went into the kitchen and returned shortly with her school bag. They walked out of the door and down the street. In the distance they could see Tristan and Joey both holding presents for their sweethearts.

"Yugi, isn't it great that everyone in the gang has a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Tea sighed

"Yup."

Yugi pressed Tea's hand it really was a special day.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Well that is it, there isn't any more, I hoped you enjoyed it. There is only one way for me to know. *cough*

Please Review


End file.
